


Tres Tacos de Carnita Por Favor

by HolyShip



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT 127 Cherry Bomb
Genre: Bronx - Freeform, F/M, New York AU, Puerto Rican AU, Reader-Insert, taco truck au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyShip/pseuds/HolyShip
Summary: Y/N meets the guy of her dreams at a taco truck. He's tall, he's gorgeous, his name is Johnny and he's Puerto Rican.





	Tres Tacos de Carnita Por Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this twitter post.  
> https://twitter.com/atzrkive/status/1102739064690798592  
> https://twitter.com/johnwoocas/status/1102645827225317377
> 
> The thought of Johnny brings me so much joy. He's to you Puerto Rican Johnny, may we meet in another lifetime, universe, or timeline.
> 
> Shout out to @th3xfil3s for being my translator, beta and editor. Mucho Besos :P
> 
> Follow me on twitter @moreukeso

You are in college and you’re not like other girls. So instead of going to Cancun or beaches for spring break, you go to New York for theatre and the arts. And your parents got you  
Hamilton tickets for your birthday. You’re cultured. 

You’re a broke college student so, you got an AirBnB to stay your two nights in the Bronx. It's in a random apartment building but that's fine, its the one place still untouched by gentrification. You’re POC so you feel comfortable in your surroundings, even though you’re from the South, you’re tough.

When you get up to your apartment room, it kind of smells and the heater DEFINITELY doesn't work, but it'll do.

The first night you goes out to get tacos from a famous food truck in the Bronx. You’re not really sure what to order, but the guy in front of you seems like he knows what he's doing.

"Tres tacos de carnita por favor" the guy said.  
He was really tall, like REALLY tall. She'd never seen anyone that tall.

You took limited Spanish in high school but you at least knew what that was and it sounded good.

"I'll have what he got," you said when it was your turn to order.

"That'll be $5" said the taco guy.  
You reach into your bag to get out some cash. But as you got the bill out your wallet and looked up a dark arm obscures your view.

"I got hers," the man said briskly as if he was bored. "I get the bag on the regular," he winked.

You look up and you see who must have been the most beautiful man in the world. He had dark black hair with shaved sides and bangs swept effortlessly back. His thick eyebrows looked at  
you and his eyes seem to pierce into your very being. With a simple white t-shirt and a purple striped jacket, he was stunning, straight out of a magazine. He was a Puerto Rican angel who'd lost his wings on this night in the middle of the Bronx.

"T-thanks" you said. "Or should I say, gracias," you joked. You weren’t funny.  
The guy smirked, "Don't say anything, you're cuter when you're not talking." Then he smiled like he too was joking.

"Sorry," you said. "Um, thanks for paying for them, I'm kind of broke"

"No problem," he said. "I'm Johnny, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Johnny. I'm Y/N" you said.  
"Y/N. That's pretty, just as pretty as you," He said.

Well isn't this guy the charmer, you thought. Your mom had warned you of the guys from the Bronx, but it was kind of nice to get the attention.

"So," Johnny continued. "What brings you to this place? I can tell you aren't from here."

"You can?" you asked.

"Your accent" he explained.

Curse my Southern roots! You thought. But it couldn't be helped. Johnny noticed your reddening cheeks and laughed.

"Don't worry it's cute is all." He said.

Before you could respond, "Here you go," taco truck guy said.

You and Johnny got your tacos and turned to each other. You awkward; Johnny suddenly seeming just as shy.

"Well," he started. "I'd give you my number but I left my phone at home."

"Oh... that's okay," you said.

What shame a cute Puerto Rican man hit on you and you probably would never see him again. You were getting ready to turn around and head home until Johnny opened his mouth.

"I know this is weird but, do you want to come back to my place and eat these tacos?" he said. “I live up on North Court Avenue, Building 127”

"Really?" you exclaimed.

I mean this guy was basically a stranger, but man was he hot. You only had two nights in New York to make the most of. Why the heck not? The worst this guy could be  
was a serial killer.....you decide not to think about that.

"Sure," he said. "Mi casa es su casa." Okay, maybe this guy was dorkier than you had previously thought.

You took a couple of seconds to think about it but eventually, you opened your mouth and said: "Okay, but you better not be a serial killer."

He laughed a glorious sound "I promise I'm not. Okay, let's go, follow me!"

The walk there was full of witty banter and philosophical speculation. Johnny was your dream guy. On the way, y’all ended up finishing all the tacos, but by the time you reached Johnny’s building, eating tacos was the last thing on both of your minds. Sex.

“This is me,” Johnny said. “I know we finished the tacos but,”

You cut him off, suddenly bold. “Shut up and kiss me.” Johnny didn’t need to be asked twice.


End file.
